A fresh start
by Near-roboboy97
Summary: A big change happens in the cullen household!
1. Chapter 1

A new begining

**A Twilight Fanfic**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight (even though I wish I did)**

**Who,What?**

Kiri POV

"Ugggg!! are you sure were going the right way Daniel?" I groaned. "Postive I remember excatly where were going!"Daniel said especialy cheerful. "I dont think so." I said as I Looked at the window."Where even are we".

"In Juneao, Alaska" He said as I Cranked up the radio to my Fav-O rite song Hero Heroine,

_"Its too late baby theres no turning around..."_

"Well were here" he said I looked out the window as he turned on too a little dirt road. "This is it" I questioned.

" Yesss this is it"he said as I turned to see a FIVE STORY HOUSE!! "Oh my God"I squeaked. "Hey, Kiri earth to Kiri,get outta the car" Daniel yelled. "Oh yeah I forgot" I said dazily. "How could you forge- oh never mind."He said looking at me knowingly. "Well lets get out of the car" I said bored. I trudged out of the car and up to the HUGE house. I yawned and strecthed while Daniel knocked on the door. "You know it sure takes alot out of you, when you take a car trip from New York to Alaska."I said sarcasticly. "Oh yeah, well at least you didnt have to drive" He said knocking on the door. " Sure is cold"I said pulling my Paramore Jacket around me tighter. All of a sudden the door swung open and in front of the door appeared a very beautiful burgundy-haired lady. "Why... Hello there how may I help you two?" she said cheerfully. "Were looking for the house of Carlisle and Esme Cullen..." Daniel said cooly. "So if you could give us directions or something" I said embaressed that we probably got the wrong house. "Well hello Im Esme Cullen" she said happily. "And you ar-" "Im Daniel Carson and this is-" " I'm Kiri Carson, Nice to meet you Mrs.Cullen" I said and extened my hand. "Call me Esme" she said while she shook my hand. "Come in, come in" she said smiling. "Well why have you young things come here today?"she asked."Well we came here to find a place to stay and I here you house other vampires..Like me..."


	2. pack out

A rude Greeting

Disclaimer-I don not own twilight The great Stephanie Meyer

"So you're a.."Esme said quitely "Yes,a vampire."Daniel said even more quietly. "And she is a human,am I right?"She asked. "Yes..."I said quietly.The silence was starting to scare me. "So...can,uhh,we stay?" I asked. Scared she would say no I rebuttoned my jacket and backed away,ready to run back to the car in case she did happen to decline us. "Huh? Oh yes you can stay for as long as you want and need" She said smiling. "Thank you so much!" Daniel said greatfully like he was gonna burst in excitement.I was a bit shocked that she would just let us in so easily."Dan come on, okay?" I said trying to calm him down.It didnt work.

"Well , I should call down Carlisle and the kids." She said. "Oh my gosh! I love kids!What age?Girls or boys or both?"I started rambling. Then stopped by the feeling of Daniels hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Im sor-" I was cut off by Esme saying."Thats okay dear I have 3 daughter and 3 sons, though there not actually my kids." I heard her voice dim at the end of the sentence. "Well Im sorry but you'll have to wait they all went out to hunt" she said reganing her happiness. "Thats okay" I said as I pulled out my purple iPod. I turned it on and listened to Seasons of Love from my favorite Movie/Musical.

_"525,600 minutes 525,000 moments so dear..."_

"Hey Esme were back from hunt-"The small pixie like girl said cutting off the last word. "Who are they?" asked the muscular one and when I say huge I mean huge. He could be the next bigfoot. Just not so hairy.Okay maybe i'm blowing things a little far but still...

"There going to be staying with us, Alice."Esme said with what looked to be a fake smile. "Uhhh,hi i'm Kiri" I said stepping forward to shake Alices hand. Thankfully she took it and said "Hi,im Alice nice to meet you" "And I'm Daniel, Kiri's Husband." Daniel said shaking Alices hand after me. "Well me and Bella have to do something so we'll see you guys later" said a medium sized boy about 17 probably with messy bronze hair. "Well it was nice too meet you guys.. Edward stop dragging me I can walk, See you guys later, by the way I'm Bella." Oh shes Bella and he's Edward. "Eddie boy's at again" The big one said laughing hard. "I heard that Emmet and were just talking anyway so SHUT UP!!" Yelled Edward getting madder it sounded like. I guess this Edward person has a temper. "Emmet do you really have to tease Edward and Bella every time they go to there room alone?" another one who looked 18 and alot like the Blond girl by the muscled boy. "Rose and Em introuduce yourselves, dont be rude!" Said Alice. "Cool it alice okay, So I'm Emmet I like cars and Rosealie." He said. Then the Blond girl gave him a glare that could kill. "I'm Rosealie." She said sounding like she would rater be some where else. "and I'm Jasper Alice's Husban it's very nice to meet you two." he said. Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of calmness was sent in the room. "Well alice why dont you show them to their floor is that okay?" asked Esme sweetly. " Yes Esme I would love to, Oh and would you come to Jazzy?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "Of course Alice my dear,lead the way." he said grabing her hand to hold it. "Well me and Rose are going to our floor.. Soo bye." Then they were gone as quick as they came. "Well lets go." I said trying to break the tension. 


End file.
